Well-known are devices which use a closed lamp system. In this connection, a heavy increase of the interior space temperature of the lamp takes place, resulting in a reduction in efficiency of the lamp. The light emanating from the lamp is guided in the desired direction, a wide distance being required between the luminous element and the reflector, resulting in an increased overall height of the indirect lamp. The known reflectors featuring parabolically shaped reflector segments produce a narrow-angle light distribution but no wide-angle light distribution which is free of direct glare. This narrow-angle light distribution gives rise, for example, to an increased reflection formation on a tabletop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp with which a higher efficiency is attained.